A New Pony in Town
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: This is a funny little fan fic. It's mostly for giggles but read the summary on the inside to find out what exactly this is about. Hope you laugh and enjoy this. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Pony in Town**

** This is for my new OC. (It's me as a pony.) It's a cute, fun, and little fic. It probably won't be too long but it's meant for giggles and I wanted to do this for a while. Hope you enjoy. (:**

Fluttershy was doing her morning chores, which included watering her garden when she heard a weird noise. She squealed and hid behind a bush. She saw a butterfly come out of a berry bush and she sighed with relief.

"Why hello little butterfly, what are you up to this fine day?" Fluttershy asked is her sweet and soft voice. Suddenly a pony came out of the bushes in exhaustion. Fluttershy screamed and hid behind her hooves.

"Please, I'm not going to…hurt you. I just…need help," the mystery pony said. Fluttershy raised her eyes from behind her hooves.

"What's…what's your name?" Fluttershy asked nervously. The tired pony heaved. She needed water. She pointed her hoof at her mouth. Fluttershy got what she was trying to ask and ran to her cottage and got some water. She ran back and gave it to the pony. The pony gulped it down like she had never seen water.

Fluttershy was scared but her element was showing through, for she could not help but be kind to some pony in need.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked. The pink pony gave back the cup of water and nodded.

"I'm fine now. Thank you so much. You have no idea what I have been through to get here," the pony said. "Oh my name is Kayti Sparklewriter." Fluttershy smiled at her.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome but…where did you come from? Why were you so tired?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh! I am so stupid sometimes. I came from Foalhio. It's pretty far from here. I just wanted to go for a trip and well…I guess I got lost." Kayti blushed. "I don't usually do that but…I guess because I'm too stubborn to use a map, I just messed up. Thank you again for the water. Can you tell me exactly where I am?" Kayti asked. Fluttershy nodded.

"You're in Pony Ville," Fluttershy stated and Kayti gasped loudly and quite hyper.

"This is exactly where I wanted to be. I guess I got lucky. I must have accidentally gone the long way or something," she said. Fluttershy couldn't help but think that Pinkie Pie, one of her best friends, would get along with this pony.

"Why were you trying to come here in the first place? I hope you don't mind me asking," Fluttershy said politely.

"I don't mind at all. I really think it's sweet that you care so much to ask. Now to answer your question, I came here because I was tired of home. I love traveling and life was getting boring. I also am looking for inspiration for my next story. You see, I'm a writer and have been going through writer's block. I hate writer's block…a lot. That's why I went on a trip, to get inspiration! I sure hope coming here was a good idea. Meeting you was good so if I hang out with you for a while then I should have an awesome time!" Kayti said excitedly.

Fluttershy was beginning to think she would get along with Twilight as well because of the writing. She liked this pony too. She seemed very nice and a good friend.

"You seem nice Kayti. I would love to show you around for a while. You can meet my best friends as well," Fluttershy said. She then began to get excited. "You can meet my animals! I take care of all the little animals. It's a job…but I think it's the best job ever!" Fluttershy said Kayti gasped.

"I love animals! Dogs are my favorite but I love them all…I don't do well with bugs but I like the way they look at times," Kayti said. Fluttershy had a huge smile across her face. She had never met someone who got that excited over meeting her animal friends. She took a big breath and let out a…

"Yay," Fluttershy did one of her adorable and quiet cheers. Kayti laughed.

"That was adorable! I bet you sing beautifully," Kayti said. Fluttershy blushed at Kayti's kind words. She had never met anyone who thought her yays were cute.

"Thank you. I don't like to sing in front of ponies though. I have stage fright," Fluttershy said.

"I know how that is, I have bad stage fright as well. It is annoying but you get used to it after a while. I have at least. My friends are really the only ones I can sing for. I sing for my parents but whenever I sing in front of some pony…I start singing horribly. I don't know why but that's what happens," Kayti said. Fluttershy gasped quietly.

"That is almost exactly what happens to me. I start getting quieter though and I sort of freeze. I cry sometimes too. I just hate when people look at me," Fluttershy said. Kayti nodded.

"That is why I have stage fright too. There is something about people's eyes staring at me that I just don't like," Kayti said. Fluttershy was amazed at how much Kayti would get along with almost all her friends and how much she had in common with herself. She really liked tis pony. She seemed like she was going to be a great best friend. Fluttershy of course wasn't good with asking ponies if they wanted to be friends but she had to try.

"Umm…do you want to go look at my animals now?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti nodded with enthusiasm. Fluttershy and Kayti galloped to Fluttershy's cottage but were stopped by Rainbowdash, one of Fluttershy's best pony friends.

"Who's the newbee?" Rainbowdash asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled and pointed her hoof to Kayti Sparklewriter.

"This is Kayti Sparklewriter. She's visiting from Foalhio. She is really nice. You will like her for sure," Fluttershy said. Rainbowdash rolled her eyes.

"It takes more than niceness to make me like a pony." Rainbowdash got in Kayti's face. "Do you like sports? Do you like to win? Do you like flying?" Rainbow asked. Kayti laughed.

"I like soccer and swimming. I love to win! I mean I wouldn't want to make any pony feel bad but winning is so fun! I am a Pegasus. Why would I not like flying? Flying is awesome!" Kayti said enthusiastically. Rainbowdash smiled.

"I guess I could learn to like you," Rainbowdash said as cool as possible.

"Thanks…I think, now on to see the animals. Bye...what was your name?" She asked Rainbowdash.

"Rainbowdash, the pony who is totally awesome! Hope to catch ya later!" Rainbowdash said as she flew away super-fast. Kayti shrugged and kept walking with Fluttershy.

**Hope this is good so far. I feel like this is going to be really fun to write. Just to let you know, if you haven't gotten this yet, Kayti Sparklewriter is ME! Yeah, she is a pony version of me anyway. If I was in Pony-Ville, I think this is what would happen…to some extent. I think I would get along with every pony and be like best friends with Fluttershy! I have a lot in common with her. This is exactly me. These are things I would say and do. I mean if I had been a pony all my life. If I just turned into a pony and met the mane 6…I might just die from excitement. I guess you get to learn a lot about me in this story. Also, if you think my last name is actually Sparklewriter….you need to think about that for a second. Let it sink in…I'm sure you know now that that is not my last name. Kayti is my first name though. (:**

**MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: A Pet

**New Pony in Town: Chapter Two**

**Let's get right into it. I am excited and want you to read more right away! Oh wait…I forgot to say that I don't own My Little Pony: FiM. Okay, that's settled now you can read. :)**

Kayti and Fluttershy were trotting down the dirt walk up to Fluttershy's cottage when they spotted Applejack. She was about to knock on her door. She must have thought that Fluttershy was there. Applejack heard them coming and turned around. She smiled.

"Oh there you are sugar cube, I came here to get ya' but ya must have been out…wait who's the pony?" Applejack asked as she saw Kayti. Kayti smiled.

"I'm Kayti Sparklewriter and I'm visiting Pony Ville from Foalhio. What's your name?" Kayti Sparklewriter asked. Applejack took the mares hoof and shook it.

"I'm Applejack and I just love makin' new friends. You seem like a nice pony," Applejack said with her southern drawl. Kayti smiled in a friendly way and shook her hoof back lightly.

"It's nice to meet you. I am starting to really like Pony Ville," Kayti said and nudged Fluttershy and she smiled.

"I'm glad yur' having a good time here. I on the other hoof have a big problem and I need Fluttershy to help me with it. Those beavers are at it again. I reckon Discord is up to this," Applejack said.

"Who's Discord?" Kayti asked. Fluttershy sighed.

"He's our _friend _but some ponies still think he's evil," Fluttershy said. Kayti was confused.

"You have an evil friend?" Kayti asked. Fluttershy shook her head no.

"He was evil but he's reformed." Applejack rolled her eyes at Fluttershy. Fluttershy noticed this. "He is reformed. I don't think he would corrupt the beavers…again. I know he was bad but sense our last endeavor; I think he has most definitely learned his lesson. He knows what it's like to be betrayed now. Tirek betrayed him and he was very hurt by it. He wouldn't do it now. I have faith in him," Fluttershy said. Kayti smiled.

"It sounds like you like him," Kayti said. Fluttershy laughed at this.

"Of course I like him, he's my friend isn't he?" Fluttershy said. Kayti rolled her eyes at her ignorance.

"I mean you like him. You know really like him… as in more than a friend," Kayti said teasingly. Fluttershy blushed.

"Of course not, I...he…we're just friends," Fluttershy said quite flustered. Kayti giggled.

"Okay, whatever you say Fluttershy. Anyway, we should go handle that problem before seeing your animals…even though I really want to we should help Applejack out first," Kayti suggested.

"That's sweet of ya' sugar cube but you don't have ta' now. I would hate for ya' to spend yur' time in Pony Ville bored. Why don't you stop by a little later and help me. If it gets too out of hoof, I will come and get ya.' Thank ya kindly for offering though," Applejack said kindly. Kayti snorted.

"It's quite alright. Where are these beavers anyway? I actually want to see this," Kayti said.

"They're at my apple orchard. It's called Sweet Apple Acres. My family and I take care of it. We have hundreds of apple trees. We also make the best baked apple goods this side of Equestria has ever seen," Applejack bragged a bit and Fluttershy nodded.

"It is true. They have yummy apple goods," Fluttershy said. Kayti gasped.

"I love apple pie and I'm kind of picky so if I like your food then they must be pretty good. I want to go to your orchard too so let's go!" Kayti said.

"Do you want to see the animals first?" Fluttershy asked.

"If it's okay with Applejack then…yes! I just love animals so much! We can try to hurry up and get to the orchard as quickly as we can," Kayti stated. Applejack nodded and smiled.

"You two have fun and come when yur' done. I should be fine for a little while. Bye every pony," Applejack said as she trotted back to her orchard. Fluttershy and Kayti walked up to her cottage and Fluttershy opened the door.

"Hello little friends, I have some pony I would like you all to meet. Let's all be nice because she is our guest," Fluttershy said in her sweetest voice. All the animals came up to her and inspected Kayti. They thought she looked safe so some of the animals came up to her as well. Kayti was so happy she could burst. She giggled as a kitty brushed up against her and she patted it softly.

"Hello little sweeties, it's nice to meet you. Oh Fluttershy, they are so cute! I love them. Do you think I could have one?" Kayti asked politely. Fluttershy gasped.

"I would love for you to have one! I just love getting some pony a pet to call their own. Shall we go outside and look at some more?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti nodded with excitement. They opened the door and came out to look at the cutesy animals. Kayti saw a puppy and immediately went girly.

"I love puppies! What's this little baby's name?" Kayti asked Fluttershy, referring to the puppy.

"That one is new and I haven't given her a name. She is sweet isn't she? Do you want her?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti looked at the pup.

It was a small puppy but looked like it would grow to be quite big. It was a beagle by the looks of it and maybe mixed with something else. Her ears were about the softest things Kayti had ever felt. They felt like clouds and she knew what clouds felt like. Her eyes were big and pouty. They were so adorable! Kayti couldn't help but squeal. Fluttershy questioned this.

"Why are you squealing?" She asked. Kayti giggled and snorted. She covered her snout with her hoof and blushed.

"I just…love her! I want her so bad! I do I do! Can I please have her, please?" Kayti asked. She stuck her lower lip out. Fluttershy laughed.

"Of course you can have her. I want you to have her…consider it a gift," Fluttershy said.

"Oh no, I couldn't…why don't I give you twenty bits for her at least…even though she's worth a million bits!" Kayti brought the pup up to her muzzle and rubbed her nose and the pups nose against one another. "Yes you are, yes you are," Kayti said in baby talk. Fluttershy laughed.

"If you feel that's what you need to do then you can but you really don't have to," Fluttershy said. Kayti was staring into the dog's eyes so she took out the bits from her satchel that she had around her neck and gave them to Fluttershy without looking.

"There you go Fluttershy…now I have to name the cutesy thing. She is so adorable and…I know what to name her! How about ink? I am a writer after all and she looks like she had ink splotches on her soft ears. Do you like that name sweetie?" Kayti asked the pup. Ink barked and wagged her tail. Kayti laughed. "Ink it is then."

"We should get going now. Applejack will be expecting us soon," Fluttershy suggested. Kayti nodded and put Ink on her back and they made their way to Sweet Apple Orchard.

**Yes. I love dogs! I don't have one sadly but if I did I think I would want…well I would want every species but if I had to pick one then a beagle would probably the one I would choose. I also am a writer (as you know) so I thought Ink was cute. Hope you're enjoying this so far. **

**P.S. Yes, there will be a little Fluttercord stuff in here but if I was a pony there would be romance everywhere! I am like a cupid…but I can't find a date for myself. LOL. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Apples and Honesty

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Three**

**I can't wait for this chapter! It's going to be good! Hope you enjoy this! (:**

Kayti, Ink, and Fluttershy were walking to Sweet Apple Acres and chatting as they walked when Kayti's stomach rumbled. She blushed a shade of red that you don't usually see on any pony. Fluttershy giggled a bit but gasped and covered her mouth with her hoof.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but…you're hungry aren't you?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti kept blushing and nodded bashfully. "It's a good thing we're almost there then because it sounds like you're in need of a good apple pie. Am I right?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti nodded.

"I haven't eaten anything sense yesterday and I have a monster appetite. I could go for a brownie or cupcake as well. An apple pie sounds good too though. I hope Applejack was correct about her apple pies being that good because I need one," Kayti said. Fluttershy and Kayti started laughing as her stomach rumbled again.

"Oh look at that, we're here already," Fluttershy said. They were having such a good time that they didn't realize that they were already going up the dirt road to the farm. They started seeing Applejack and Big Mac. They also saw that beavers were trying to cut down their trees for wood. Applejack spotted Fluttershy and Kayti and galloped at quite a quick speed to them.

"I'm so glad yur' here, those beavers are trying to cut down our trees for their dam. I need ya' to talk ta' them Fluttershy!" Applejack was freaking out a bit. Fluttershy nodded and went up to one of the beavers who had his big teeth around a tree. Fluttershy whispered something to him and he stopped. He rolled his beaver eyes and walked away and told the other beavers to fan out…in beaver language anyway.

"How did you do that?" Kayti asked. She was very impressed by that display.

"Oh I just told him he wouldn't be getting a birthday present from me if he kept up this naughty behavior. I give him wonderful gifts. He didn't want that so he figured it wasn't worth it," Fluttershy said modestly. Kayti was looking at her in awe.

"Wow, I thought I was good with animals but that was before I met you! You're terrific!" Kayti said. This made Fluttershy shrug and blush.

"It was nothing," Fluttershy said. Kayti rolled her eyes.

"You are simply too modest! You're so talented. Can you teach me to be good with animals like that?" Kayti asked. Fluttershy laughed.

"I think you're already on your way there," Fluttershy said pointing her hoof to Ink. She was trying to lick Kayti's face. Kayti giggled.

"I guess you're right. At least I know I'm good with dogs." Kayti laughed as she spoke. Fluttershy and Applejack laughed with her.

"If ya' like dogs then ya' should meet Wynonna, she's my dog and she's a hoot and a half," Applejack whistled and a brown dog who Kayti figured was Wynonna, came running up to all of them. Kayti awed at it and went girly again.

"She's so cute! Maybe she and Ink can have a playdate. Would you like that girl?" Kayti asked Ink. Ink wagged her tail and jumped off Kayti's back. She started playing with Wynonna. All three mares giggled at the cute dog's playing with one another. Kayti snorted and so did Applejack. Kayti put her hoof up to her muzzle and they started laughing again.

"I hate it when I….snort," Kayti said this in between laughter. Applejack snorted as well.

"I think…it's just who we are and we…should accept it," Applejack said in between laughter as well. Kayti nodded but started cracking up again. Kayti's ears perked up and the sound of a hearty,

"Eyop," Big Mac said. He was agreeing with Applejack and was behind them all. Kayti smiled.

"Hello, my names Kayti. What's your name?" Kayti asked him. He was about to answer but Applejack answered for him.

"His names Big Macintosh but every pony just calls him Big Mac. He's my brother!" Applejack said. Kayti held out a hoof for him to shake. Big Mac took it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Big Mac," Kayti said. Big Mac shook his head and said,

"Eyop." Kayti looked at him curious.

"Do you say anything besides that?" Kayti asked. Big Mac laughed. Applejack was about to say something but Big Mac took an apple that he had and put it in her mouth.

"I would say more but ponies sometimes tend to interrupt me," Big Mac said in a deep country voice. Kayti nodded and smiled.

"I get that now," Kayti said. Big Mac smiled and started walking away as he waved his hoof good bye. "He seemed nice enough," Kayti said. Applejack nodded though she was still chewing that delicious apple. Watching her eat the apple reminded her that Kayti was still very hungry. Her stomach rumbled loudly and Applejack swallowed.

"Why don't ya' grab an apple and I'll go fix you something. One sec sugar cube," Applejack said as she ran towards her house to go get some food. Kayti smiled and ran up to a tree. She kicked it a bit and an apple fell out. She bit it and started eating it. Then some more apples feel down and hit her on the head. Kayti shook her head and looked at the tree.

"Really?" Kayti asked it. She sighed and kept eating her apple. She walked over to Fluttershy who frowned.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti sighed.

"I'm fine, though I might get a bruise on my head," Kayti said jokingly. They laughed and then Applejack came out of the house with a glass of something.

"Have some of this," Applejack said. Kayti took it and sipped it questionably. She made a stink face and slowly swallowed it.

"Is this…apple cider?" Kayti asked. Applejack nodded.

"Best apple cider you'll ever find. Do you like it?" Applejack said. Kayti smiled and shrugged.

"It was…okay…actually I didn't like it. It's not that it's your cider but I just don't like apple cider. I'm sorry," Kayti apologized. Applejack was stunned for a moment. She had never met a pony that didn't like her cider. She was happy that she told the truth though. She respected her for that.

"It's okay sugar cube, thank ya kindly for being honest. I could tell you didn't want to hurt my feelings but you knew that tellin' me the truth was more important. I respect that," Applejack said.

"I don't like to lie; in fact I am a terrible liar so you would've probably figured it out sooner or later. I also would feel very guilty. I have a loud conscience," Kayti said. Applejack laughed.

"I'm the element of honesty, so I know how having a loud conscience can be," Applejack said. Kayti gasped.

"Wait…are you…I can't believe I didn't see this before. You guys are the element of harmony…or at least the spirits of them! I heard about you back from foalhio. You were in all the newspapers. You guys are famous!" Kayti said. Applejack and Fluttershy blushed and nodded.

"Aw, shucks, we're just ponies. We're nothing special," Applejack said modestly. Kayti scoffed.

"What do you mean? You…oh now I remember who Discord is. I can't believe I forgot. We learned about him when I was a filly. I was in like fourth grade but we still learned about him. We saw his statue. I thought he looked awesome but every pony else was scared of him. I wanted to meet him…like when he was out of stone. It's like my dream. I didn't even care that he was evil and now he's reformed! I can't believe it! Can I meet him please?" Kayti asked. The two mares stared at her. "What? He's cool and I heard he make cotton candy clouds with chocolate milk! That is so awesome!" Kayti said. Fluttershy nodded but still was surprised that she said she didn't care that he was evil. Applejack was making a face that was complete and utter shock. Kayti blushed.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a figure appeared in front of the mares and pups. Applejack and Fluttershy recognized him as Discord but Kayti didn't just recognize him…she went crazy when she saw him!

**I am technically still a filly in real life but in this I wanted to make me around the same age as the main six. (I am younger) I want to just say for the record, this is exactly how I would act if I met Discord. I would go crazy! (: (I had to make up the whole thing about learning about him in fourth grade. This is a story after all.) (: (: (: **


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Discord

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Four**

**This is going to be a fun and funny chapter! I hope you guys love and enjoy it with every word! Love all my fellow readers ;) Enjoy! (:**

** … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Kayti was jumping up and down with excitement. She could not believe he was right there in front of her.

"Are you the one and only Discord? The one who makes chocolate fall out of cotton candy clouds? If you are and I'm not dreaming then…this is the best day ever!" Kayti yelled with excitement. Discord smiled and came up to the mare.

"Well well well, looks like I have a fan, and what is your name my little pony?" Discord asked. Kayti was stomping her hooves up and down with excitement.

"I can't believe it's actually you…oh my name is Kayti Sparklewriter and I'm a huge fan of yours. I wanted to meet you ever sense I was a little filly. I didn't even care that you were evil before! You make chocolate rain for goodness sakes! I wouldn't care if you stole my identity…well maybe, but no matter. I still think you're the bestest ever! I know that's not a word but you're so awesome that you don't need real words to describe you!" Kayti was staring at Discord like if she looked away, he would vanish…which was possible for him to do.

"Well thank you Kayti, I do try to entertain. I am glad to see that some pony appreciates my chaotic powers. I'm underappreciated," Discord said. Kayti gasped.

"Really? That's terrible! Hey can I ask you a teeny tiny favor?" Kayti asked. Discord nodded.

"Anything for a fan," Discord said as he made sun glasses materialize on his face. Kayti giggled and took a breath.

"I have always wanted to see a cotton candy cloud with chocolate rain. Can I please see one and even maybe…taste it?" Kayti asked as polite as she possibly could. Discord rubbed his chin.

"I don't know…" Discord teasingly said. Kayti made her lower lip come out and she put on her best begging eyes. Discord laughed. "Anything for some pony who tries to use manipulation," Discord said and he snapped. Then a pink fluffy cloud appeared above Kayti and chocolate came out of it. Kayti smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled. She stuck her tongue out and gulped it down. She flew up to the cloud and took a bit out of it.

"I knew it! It's delicious! Thank you so much Discord!" Kayti said. Discord waved his claw as if it was nothing…which it really wasn't for some pony of his power.

"It was nothing. You don't have to thank me even though it's nice to get some appreciation every once in a while." Applejack rolled her eyes at Discord's words.

"Why do you say you aren't appreciated enough?" Kayti asked. Discord looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding? These ponies never thank me! The things I do for Equestria and they don't even say thank you," Discord said. Kayti looked curiously at him.

"I'm sure some pony does. Any ponies come to mind?" Kayti asked. Discord thought for a minute.

"Well my dear sweet Fluttershy sometimes does. She is a dear isn't she?" Discord asked. Kayti snorted and put her hoof up. She also blushed immensely. Discord raised his eyebrow. "Why are you laughing at that?"

"Oh no reason…except…never mind," Kayti said. Discord was irritated with this pony now.

"Tell me," Discord said as calmly as possible. Kayti giggled.

"Oh I really shouldn't say but…" Kayti put her hoof up and indicated for him to come lower to her sense she was now on the ground and finished with her cotton candy goodness. Discord knew what she meant and crouched down to put his ear next to her mouth. Kayti whispered something into his ear and he blushed and came back up.

"Of course I don't…" he glanced at Fluttershy and back to Kayti. "How would you figure that anyway?" Discord asked. Kayti giggled.

"It's because you both say such nice things about each other. I think it is sweet though," Kayti said teasingly. Discord rolled his eyes.

"I am not sweet! I am Discord, master of chaos and disharmony! I don't do sweet," Discord said. Kayti smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you say Discord," Kayti said. Discord was starting to get a bit annoyed with this pony.

"You are difficult, you know," Discord said. Kayti laughed.

"I thought you liked difficulties and chaos? Shouldn't you like me a lot then? We should be best friends!" Kayti said. Discord was confused. How did she get from teasing to best friends?

"You remind me of a pony named Pinkie Pie," Discord said. Kayti gasped.

"I do? Thank you! I think Pinkie Pie is amazing!" Kayti said. Discord raised his eyebrow again.

"You know her?" Discord asked. Fluttershy joined in as well.

"I haven't taken you to sugar cube corner yet. How would you know who she is?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti giggled.

"She's famous too you know. All your names were in the newspaper in Foalhio. There's you, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbowdash, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity. I know who you all are but I forgot for a second. When Applejack said element of honesty, it clicked to who you all were. It also reminded me that I learned about Discord when I was a filly. I also know Pinkie Pie because her family was famous for rocks. People very where would buy her family's rocks from their farm. She is very famous for her parties too. I have never had the enjoyment of meeting her but I would just love to. I kind of want to be a party planner as well as a writer. You know, Pony Ville is giving me a lot of inspiration. I could probably write three novels about this place. There are so many stories to be written!" Kayti said. All of them looked at her with amazement.

They had never met a pony like her. She was different that was for sure, but a lot of good was in that different. They all really liked her. Discord was happy to have a fan.

"Well, if you want to meet her then we can go now. If you're still hungry we can get a cupcake from her," Fluttershy said. Applejack gasped and ran to her house.

"What's her deal?" Discord asked.

"I think she forgot about the apple pie," Fluttershy said.

**Hope you liked that crazy reaction to Discord. It is totally what I would do. I am telling the honest truth here. I love Discord! I want to be his best friend! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Pinkie Pie

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Five**

**Next chapter to this giggle filled story! Hope you are enjoying it so far. I am so glad that I made this. It is a lot of fun writing these and I appreciate all the reviews and followers and favorites etc. Thank you so much again for being great readers! Love you all…in a non-creepy way! (:**

Applejack came out of her house with the apple pie. She saved it just in time.

"It's okay, but we'll have ta' let it cool for a bit longer," Applejack said. Kayti, Fluttershy, and Discord nodded. Discord put a light bulb above his heads and Kayti couldn't help but giggle at this. Fluttershy looked at Kayti with curiosity.

"I have an idea. Why don't I just cool the pie?" Discord asked. He snapped and the pie has a layer of ice on top of it. Applejack glared at Discord. Discord and Kayti burst out in laughter. "Priceless, y-you really should see the look you're giving me! It could kill a pony if you're not careful," Discord said in between laughter. Kayti was rolling on the floor with laughter. She wiped a tear and cleared her throat.

"That was funny and all but could you fix that? I am really hungry," Kayti said. Discord nodded.

"I guess…I do prefer it my way but I guess ponies like non freezer burnt food." He shrugged and fixed the pie so that it was at the perfect temperature. Kayti smiled and licked her chops.

"Can I have a piece now?" Kayti asked. Applejack chuckled and nodded. She put it on a picnic table outside her house and they all sat down. Applejack was about to get a knife but Discord conjured one up and cut a piece for Kayti. Kayti smiled friendly at him. "Thank you Discord."

"It's no problem, with power like mine, going to the bottom of the sea and not die from lack of oxygen would be no trouble for me," Discord said which made Kayti giggle. Applejack smirked at the scene before her. Fluttershy scowled at the scene.

The ponies and Draconequus ate the pie and were silent.

"Do ya'll like the pie?" Applejack asked.

"Oh yes, very much. I always say that if ponies are silent while eating, the food must be great," Kayti said. Applejack and Discord laughed. Kayti smiled at making her friends laugh.

"I am silent all the time so how does that apply to me?" Fluttershy said crossly. Kayti noticed the edge to Kayti's voice and looked at her curiously.

"Fluttershy…can you come over by the tree with me? I have to tell you something," Kayti asked. Fluttershy nodded but with quite a bit of out of character attitude. The two mares walked to the apple tree closest to the table but far enough away that the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

"I should be asking you that. What is up with you? I know I haven't known you for but a few hours but I know you well enough to know you don't usually act like this. You were so kind when you met me so I know this isn't you. Did I do something wrong?" Kayti asked. Fluttershy's face fell.

Fluttershy knew it was stupid to be jealous of Kayti. Discord and she weren't a couple so why would she be mad that it seemed like Kayti and Discord had a thing. It wasn't any of her business. They just met any way so it wasn't logical that they liked liked each other. Fluttershy decide to stop acting this way and be kind again. She never liked being mean to ponies anyway, especially ponies as nice as Kayti.

"I'm sorry but you didn't do anything I just…was mad at something else. We can go back to eating now. I promise I won't snap at you like that again. I wasn't thinking when I did that," Fluttershy said. Kayti smiled and gave her a hug. Fluttershy smiled and hugged her back.

They walked back to the table and continued eating. Then when they were all done Applejack spoke up.

"Should we all go ta' Sugar Cube Corner now? I know Pinkie Pie will love to meet ya' Kayti. She loves making new friend…ta' a high extent," Applejack said. Fluttershy and Discord laughed at this because they knew how much truth was in that sentence. Kayti smiled and nodded.

"I would love to meet Pinkie Pie, she sounds great!" Kayti excitedly said. Discord snapped his fingers and they were all outside Sugar Cube Corner.

"That was much quicker don't you think?" Discord said. Kayti nodded but gasped.

"Where's Ink? Did I leave her there?" Kayti asked. Ink came from behind Discord and she exhaled with relief.

"You can't take pets in there sadly," Fluttershy said. Kayti sighed sadly.

"Discord, can you make me a leash? I will have to tie her out here for a little while," Kayti said. Discord made a leash and gave it to her. Kayti smiled at him and tied the leash to a candy cane looking pole on the sugary building. She put the leash on Ink and patted her on the head.

"We'll be back in a little while Ink so be good sweetie," Kayti said. Ink wagged her tail and Applejack, Fluttershy, Kayti, and Discord went into Sugar Cube Corner. Nobody was in there except Pinkie. She was stirring some batter and reading a joke book at the same time.

"Ha, that's hilarious…oh my, guests are here Gummy!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. Pinkie noticed Kayti and gasped.

"Hello, my name's Kayti Sparklewriter and I'm visiting from Foalhio," Kayti said. Pinkie gasped even more.

"I'm so happy to meet you because my name is Pinkie Pie and that won't be hard to remember because my mane is pink and my favorite color is pink and I love meeting new ponies and I love making new friends so do you want to be friends with me? Also, I like your name," Pinkie Pie said so fast that all the ponies were confused at what she said. The only pony who wasn't was Kayti.

"I would love to be friends and I love your mane and my favorite color is pink too so I can tell we are going to be the bestest friends even though that's not a word and I have always wanted to meet you because I heard you were the element of laughter and I love to laugh almost as much as I heard you do and I think this is going to be really fun and I also heard you are funny and plan the best parties," Kayti said super-fast and almost as fast as Pinkie Pie did. Pinkie Pie was grinning ear to ear and the other ponies and Draconequus in the room had their jaws dropped and were very impressed.

"You can talk really fast, almost as fast as me and that's amazing because I have never met a mare that can talk as fast as me and as hyper as me…are you hyper because that would be a crazy wonderful coincidence and I can't believe your favorite color is pink because that means we already have a lot in common!" Pinkie said and she took a big breath and began again. This super-fast talking went on for a long time.

"I feel like we are going to be the greatest friend ever!" Pinkie said finally.

**Hope you enjoyed that; because to write that, I had to type really fast to actually picture the speed they were talking in. I think that is how the meeting of Pinkie Pie and me would go because if I want to or I get really excited…I can talk at lightning speed just like Pinkie but maybe not as fast but pretty close anyway. That was a fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoyed it. (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Common and Cute

** A New Pony in Town: Chapter Six**

**I am getting a lot done. I am really happy about that. Hope you all are happy too. (: (Warning: This contains spoilers to Season 4 finale. It's up to you. Hopefully every pony has seen it.)**

Kayti and Pinkie were chatting but eventually got out of breath from talking so much and so fast. It was like they were having a contest on who could talk faster. Pinkie would win but luckily they weren't really having a contest.

"Watching these too just makes me tired," Discord said as he yawed. Fluttershy and Applejack nodded.

"It's very weird seeing some pony who can give Pinky a run for her money with talking really fast. Cheese Sandwich didn't even talk as fast as her," Applejack said. Fluttershy nodded.

"You're right about that," Discord said. The mares looked at Discord.

"How would ya' know? Ya' didn't meet Cheese," Applejack noted. Discord shrugged.

"You know I like to eavesdrop and I read that journal that you all have," Discord said. Applejack rolled her eyes but Fluttershy looked at him with disapproval.

"What have I told you about eavesdropping?" Fluttershy asked. Discord put on his innocent face.

"Not to," Discord said. Fluttershy nodded with satisfaction. They all went back to staring at the craziness that was going on in front of them.

"Are you kidding? I love cupcakes!" Pinkie said. Kayti jumped up and down.

"Do you like hot sauce?" Kayti asked. Pinkie gasped.

"Hot sauce is delicious…have you ever had it on a cupcake?" Pinkie asked. Kayti frowned.

"No, but I've had hot sauce on chocolate and that was really good!" Kayti said. Pinkie smiled really big.

"We have so much in common!" Pinkie said. Kayti smiled too.

"I know right," Kayti said. Applejack came into the conversation because she feared if she didn't, this might go on for quite a while.

"Listen sugar cube, we should probably get goin'…I know yur' visiting so you must want to see the sites of Pony Ville. Do ya' want ta' look around?" Applejack asked. Kayti gasped.

"Oh yes, I want to see all of Pony Ville and meet the other spirits of the elements. I love Pony Ville so far. I actually don't do well with meeting other ponies but you all have been just wonderful," Kayti said. All the ponies blushed…even Discord.

"Thank ya' kindly Sugar cube, now let's go," Applejack said. Kayti nodded and every pony started to leave. Pinky waved her hoof. Kayti stopped.

"You aren't coming with us Pinky?" Kayti asked. Pinky sadly shook her head.

"I really super-duper wish I could but I have orders to fill while the Cakes are on their vacation, sorry about that Kayti," Pinky apologized. Kayti frowned but tried her best to smile. She gave her a hug good bye and waved her hoof.

"I'll see you later then Pinkie," Kayti said. Pinkie waved her hoof and got back to work.

…

The group and Ink, who was riding on Kayti's back again, were walking when Fluttershy suggested something.

"We should go see Twilight, she would love to meet a writer," Fluttershy suggested. Kayti gasped.

"You mean Twilight Sparkle? As in the Princess Twilight Sparkle? I would love to meet her," Kayti said. Fluttershy smiled.

"Let's go then," Fluttershy said. They all followed Fluttershy to the library where Twilight was. It was bigger now and prettier now that she had become the Princess of Friendship and her home became her castle. Kayti saw it and awed at how big it was for a library. She knew she was going to be in Heaven with all those books.

Suddenly Applejack stopped in her tracks.

"I completely forgot that I have chores to do. I will have to meet up with ya'll later," Applejack said. Discord snapped and Applejack was gone. The two mares gasped.

"Where did you send her Discord?" Fluttershy asked. Discord laughed.

"Why are so worried? I sent her to the farm so she didn't have to walk all the way there. I was doing her a favor," Discord said. They exhaled.

"I thought you sent her to space or something," Kayti said. Discord rubbed his chin.

"That might have been fun but I've been to space and it is quite boring. Except I made it less boring and rearranged the stars a little so they made the shape of my handsome face," Discord said. Kayti giggled.

"And what a handsome face it is," Kayti said. Discord and Fluttershy looked at her curiously and Fluttershy rolled her eyes. Discord raised an eyebrow at Kayti.

"You think I'm handsome? I was just kidding," Discord said. "I know I'm not that much of a looker," Discord said sadly.

"Oh you were? Oh…well then I was just kidding too but you shouldn't say stuff about yourself like that," Kayti said as she laughed nervously. She didn't want Discord to know that she actually really liked Discord.

"It's true though," Discord said. Kayti and Fluttershy shook their heads no.

"It is not," Kayti and Fluttershy said at the same time.

"Jinx," Kayti said. "Anyway see? Fluttershy and I both think you're not that bad. Some mares might even think you're…cute," Kayti said as she blushed. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Tell m who and I'll believe you," Discord said. Kayti blushed.

"I can't tell you who but anyway, we should get a movin' and get to Twilight's castle…I mean library. Whatever it is, we should go inside now," Kayti said. They both agreed though Fluttershy was pretty mad.

They all walked in and Kayti thought she was going to faint at the number of books in that place.

**Yes, I like hot sauce on chocolate! Don't judge me! Also, I think that Twilight would fill that big castle with a million books. She has enough space to do it now anyway. I am such a book nerd so I wanted to do a scene with me seeing Twilight's library. Also, Twilight is not my favorite pony, though I love them all, but the one thing that makes me love her character and not just be okay with her is her love for books. This is what makes me like her. If you haven't noticed, I have something in common with every pony from the main six. Hopefully you've figured that out by now. Hope you are enjoying. (: P.S. Yes, I do think Discord is cute in a lot of ways but I am more attracted to the fact that he can make cotton candy clouds with chocolate rain! (:**


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed

** A New Pony in Town: Chapter Seven**

**This is another chapter for all your enjoyment. Hope you enjoy this! **_**(**_**:**

Kayti took in the sight of hundreds of books in the room. She was really in Heaven with all those books.

"This is just the first room. There's the throne room and another room that's filled with books. This is just half of the books," Discord said. Kayti grinned widely. She felt like she was going to die from happiness.

"I absolutely love it! Books as far as the eye can see! I might die from book shock," Kayti said. Suddenly Twilight came in. Kayti gasped.

"Princess Twilight," Kayti said in shock. She bowed respectfully. Twilight blushed at this sign of respect.

"Oh you don't have to do that Miss…" Twilight said.

"Kayti Sparklewriter. I am a huge fan of yours. I'm a writer. I heard that you love reading and you are great with magic. I sometimes wish that I was an alicorn so that I could use magic and fly. Also, I'm visiting from Foalhio," Kayti said. Twilight smiled.

"I love to meet writers. They are always so fun to talk to," Twilight said. "Why don't you come and look at some of my books?" Twilight offered. Kayti smiled.

"I would love to Princess Twilight," Kayti said.

"Oh no need for you to be so formal, you may call me Twilight," Twilight said. Kayti nodded.

"If that's what you want then alright," Kayti said. Twilight made a movement with her hoof that indicated for Kayti to come forward. Kayti followed Twilight and stopped. "I'll see you guys later then?" Kayti asked. Fluttershy tried to nod happily but it was not fully enthusiastic. Discord waved his paw. Kayti smiled at Discord and Fluttershy and followed Twilight, leaving Fluttershy and Discord alone for the time being.

… … … … … … … … … … …

(Twilight's throne room)

"You have so many books," Kayti said. Twilight nodded.

"I keep them for my studies. I love filling my head with new information. What books are your favorites?" Twilight asked. Kayti thought about it and answered.

"I enjoy fiction mostly but I love learning information as well. I also enjoy reading old reads. I also enjoy historical fiction and plays. I love Romeo and Lulipony," Kayti said. Twilight's eyes lit up.

"I love that tragedy… though that sounds mean," Twilight said. They both laughed. "What is your favorite part?" Twilight asked. "The romance, the tragedy, or the morals?"

"I actually enjoy the romance. I love the love between them. You can tell that they love each other so much. I love how it was love at first sight as well. I don't believe in it myself but I think it's nice to dream anyway," Kayti said. Twilight nodded and they began discussing the literature they enjoy and discussed more about Romeo and Lulipony.

… … … … … … … … …

(Back to Discord and Fluttershy)

"Do you want to get something to eat maybe?" Fluttershy asked Discord. It was getting awkward and neither mare nor Draconequus liked it.

"Sure," Discord said. Fluttershy and Discord were about to walk out of the castle when Discord stopped.

"Actually…I think I'm going to wait for Kayti. You go ahead though," Discord said. Fluttershy gritted her teeth to keep from exploding with jealousy.

"Alright, see you soon then," Fluttershy said through gritted teeth. Discord waved and Fluttershy waved back and walked out. Discord waited until she was out of sight and made a bubble that showed what was going on in Twilight's room with Kayti and Twilight. He knew Fluttershy wouldn't want him to eavesdrop but he couldn't resist. He looked at the bubble and saw the two mares chatting. He watched curiously and listened to what they were saying.

(Bubble)

"Do you have a special some pony?" Twilight asked.

"No…but…" Kayti started to say.

"Oh, the juicy gossip. I tuned in at the right time," Discord said.

(Bubble)

"But…" Twilight asked. Kayti blushed.

"I do like some colt that I met here," Kayti said.

"Can you tell me who?" Twilight asked.

"It…he…I don't know if I should…I mean…you have to promise not to tell any pony," Kayti said. "I trust you…I mean you're one of the elements of harmony after all."

"I promise not to tell any pony," Twilight promised. Kayti gulped.

"It's…it is Discord," Kayti said. Discord almost fell over when he heard this.

**Sorry this is shorter than my chapters before but I thought this was a good time to stop it. I kind of have a crush on Discord but not John DeLancie. That would be weird sense he is a lot older than me and all. Discord is pretty young technically because he's immortal and it doesn't matter any way because he's a cartoon sadly. I know I said this was Fluttercord and it still is but I have to add a little drama. It can't be happiness throughout the whole story or it would get boring. Hope you still like it any way. (:**


	8. Chapter 8: A Crush on Him? Really?

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Eight**

**Here is the next chapter and you'll see Discord's reaction to me having a crush on him. This is probably not accurate because well…never mind. Let's just read. *Goes into her room with a tub of ice cream and tissues and listens to Taylor Swift songs* (:**

Discord stood there in complete shock.

Did that pony just say she had a crush on…him?

Discord conjured up a remote and pressed the replay button.

"It's…it is Discord," Kayti said again. Discord went back to what happened after Kayti had said that, though he was still in shock.

(Bubble)

"You like…Discord? Seriously…I mean…are you being serious?" Twilight asked. Discord rolled his eyes at Twilight's disbelief that some mare could like him.

"Well…yeah! I do like him. He's funny and makes gooey yummy chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds. He has awesome powers and he's…nice," Kayti said as she made a love struck face. Twilight's jaw was almost on the floor from shock.

"You don't know him very well, do you? I mean he's my friend now but…I can't say that he's the nicest. He's always playing tricks on ponies and laughs about it! He has his moments when he's nice and funny at times but…normally he's a prankster and not a good sport about it," Twilight said. Discord nodded and guessed that was pretty correct.

"I know he's a trickster and that's what's funny. I don't like for ponies to get hurt but his pranks seem to be harmless from what I've seen. I think he's super funny." Kayti laughed for a moment. "He made me laugh a whole bunch today. Let's just say…I like some colt that makes me laugh. It's sort of a must have quality. I always go for funny guys," Kayti said. Twilight nodded. Discord had a prideful look on his face.

"I knew I had good qualities," Discord said to himself.

(Bubble)

"I guess that's good for a guy to have, a sense of humor is good. I just don't know if he's right for you. You realize he was evil you know?" Twilight asked. Kayti nodded and shrugged.

"Your point?" Kayti asked. Twilight choked on the tea she had been drinking.

"You like colts that are evil?" Twilight asked with shock in her voice.

"No, I like colts that are funny and good, which he is. He is reformed after all," Kayti said. "Besides…he wouldn't go out with me anyway and I wouldn't want to hurt F…nobody's feelings!"

"Who's feelings? Does some pony like Discord too?" Twilight asked with shock. Kayti gulped.

"Maybe but I don't know for sure and I don't want to say. I don't want to spread rumors about any pony," Kayti said. Twilight nodded.

"I understand and respect that. If this mare likes Discord then you shouldn't go after him," Twilight said.

"The thing is…I don't know. I told her that I thought she liked him but she said no. I also noticed that she got a bit flustered. I don't know if she really only likes him as a friend or if she really does have a crush on him," Kayti said. Discord couldn't believe that mares were gossiping about who liked him. He never thought that this would happen.

"It would be helpful if I knew who it was. I'm going to guess. Was it Applejack?" Twilight asked. Kayti shook her head no.

"Rarity?"

"I haven't met her yet," Kayti said.

"Rainbowdash?" Twilight asked.

"I can't tell you who it is so I don't see the point in…"

"Fluttershy?"

"I…umm…no! I mean…" Kayti stuttered and blushed. Discord nearly choked on the popcorn he was eating.

"It's Fluttershy? You and Fluttershy have crushes on…Discord?" Twilight asked. Kayti put a hoof up to her forehead.

"Curse my blushes! Anyway, I don't know if that's the case so don't jump to that conclusion," Kayti said. Twilight rubbed her chin in thought.

"That doesn't actually help because Fluttershy gets flustered about almost everything. I can't tell either," Twilight said.

"I like him and I can't tell if she likes him! I don't want to be a bad friend…that would be really bad because I just met her today for goodness sakes! What is a mare to do?" Kayti asked in panic and probably over reacting just a tad. Twilight thought for a moment.

"Tell Discord how you feel. He can decide if he likes you or doesn't. It won't be your fault if he likes you. Fluttershy doesn't really get mad at ponies very often anyway. Also…I wouldn't think your relationship would last that long anyway," Twilight said. Kayti gasped at this.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kayti asked quite mad. Twilight shook her head.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that relationships don't usually last long if you go out with some pony you just met that day," Twilight said. Kayti was not amused by this accusation but it sunk in.

"I wonder if that's why I haven't had a lot of luck in getting a colt friend. Wait…I liked Discord before I met him. I learned about him in fourth grade and I started really liking him but the feeling was ignited by meeting him. I don't think I really love him but I know he is some pony I can see as my very special some pony," Kayti explained. Twilight winced but tried to hide it and she nodded.

"I get that," Twilight said. The two mares got up and Discord noticed that it looked like they were coming out and into the doorway so Kayti could leave so he made the bubble disappear and made it seem like he wasn't eavesdropping.

Twilight and Kayti came out of the room and into the doorway to leave. They were laughing but saw Discord and Kayti started to get nervous.

"Discord? What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Fluttershy by now," Kayti said. Discord was nervous too. He was in the presence of a mare who liked him and that can be quite nerve racking.

"Oh…I was just umm…waiting for you of course dear," Discord said. Kayti blushed at the word "dear."

"Oh…well thank you then," Kayti said.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you?" Twilight asked skeptically. Discord gasped.

"Why would I ever do that?" Discord asked as he put a halo above his head. Kayti giggled and Twilight rolled her eyes.

'_I will never understand why any pony would have a crush on Discord_,' Twilight thought.

**If you remember…yes, this is me. I am a terrible liar, like Discord, have trouble with boys, and try to be the best friend I can be. If this is one of your questions, A: Yes I'm totally making fun of myself in a lot of this story. You have to be pretty brave to make fun of yourself on the internet so I am also being really brave! I am really nerdy and a weirdo also but I embrace it! LOL! Hope you're all enjoying this! (:**


	9. Chapter 9: So you Know?

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Nine**

**Let's get right into it! (:**

"Do you want to go meet up with Fluttershy and get something to eat?" Discord asked. Kayti thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure, we haven't eaten in a while and I'm starving.' I could go for cotton candy right about now," Kayti said jokingly as she nudged Discord. Discord laughed nervously. Knowing that she liked him made him feel a bit unsettling. He did not know what it was like to have some pony like him in that way.

"Oh…well if you want some cotton candy then here you go," Discord said as he conjured some up and gave it to Kayti. Kayti blushed and took a bite out of it.

"Thank you but I was just joking you know, you didn't have to do that," Kayti said as she blushed. Discord shrugged.

"Like I said before, nothing's too big. My powers are very strong. Cotton candy takes no effort," Discord said. Kayti nodded.

"Even though I'm a Pegasus, I studied magic and found out how it worked and different levels of it. It's a very interesting subject. I even started writing a book about a Pegasus who wants to be a unicorn. I'm almost finished with it but I came to Pony Ville for inspiration for more books," Kayti said. Discord actually thought that was interesting and he didn't think many things were interesting.

"Maybe you could write a story about a handsome, smart, and talented Draconequus who lived with ponies and reformed and was worshipped and adored throughout Equestria," Discord said.

"Maybe…though that might be a bit of an exaggeration. I like exaggerating my stories though. It's fun to make things…crazy and not perfect. I love being random and of course, what fun is there in making sense?" Kayti said. Discord almost fell over and he was just standing there.

"That is so weird. I said that exact same thing once," Discord said. Kayti looked at him with an amazed expression on her face.

"What a coincidence? We sure do have a lot in common don't we," Kayti said. Discord blushed and nodded.

"I guess we do," Discord said. Discord was in deep thought when he heard Kayti gasp. "What is it my dear?" Discord asked. Kayti blushed again but continued to panic.

"Oh my Celestia, where is Ink?" Kayti asked. Discord looked at her funny.

"Who's Ink?" Discord asked.

"Oh right, you weren't there when I got her. She's my new dog that Fluttershy gave me. I thought she was with us that whole time," Kayti said. Discord thought for a moment and snapped. Ink appeared before them. Kayti exhaled with relief.

"There you go," Discord said. Kayti was over taken with happiness that she hugged Discord. Discord was taken back but hugged her back.

"Thank you Discord. That was so nice of you to do," Kayti said as she pulled back a bit. Discord was starting to wonder if maybe he liked this pony as well.

Kayti put Ink on her back and looked at her with disapproval.

"Ink, don't you run off like that again. I was so worried about you," Kayti said. Ink made sad puppy eyes and Kayti giggled. "I couldn't stay mad at you sweetie," Kayti said and Ink jumped up and down and licked Kayti's face. Kayti laughed and patted ink on her head. Ink laid down on her back and Kayti laughed. "I guess she's tired from running off. Well, let's go eat now," Kayti said. Twilight, Discord, and Kayti started walking out of the library. Twilight stopped in her tracks.

"I completely forgot that I have…to…to…wait until Spike gets home. He as picking some stuff up for me but he'll be worried if I'm not there when he gets back. I'm sorry I can't come with you Kayti, Discord," Twilight apologized. Kayti made a face like she knew what Twilight was up to.

"Who's Spike?" Kayti asked. Twilight rubbed her chin.

"Did I not tell you I had a…sort of brother? He's a baby dragon and I hatched him when he was an egg. I call him my assistant but he's more like a brother to me," Twilight answered.

"Oh…okay then. I'll see you later then Twilight. It was wonderful to meet you," Kayti said. Twilight smiled and trotted away and back to her castle. She felt bad. Even though what she said happened to be truthful, she wanted to leave Kayti alone with Discord so she would ask him if he liked her.

"Umm…so…" Kayti said nervously. Discord rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…" Discord said. Discord was getting irritated that she had not come out and told him her feelings yet. He finally blew up. "Oh just tell me you like me already!" Discord yelled. Many ponies stopped to look at him and Kayti. Kayti blushed heavily and not because he knew but rather that ponies were looking at her. She hated when ponies looked at her so much. She now was blushing and fidgeting and taking short breathes in and out. Discord looked at her funny. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Discord started to say. Kayti looked at him.

"Please…take me…somewhere…where…there are…no…ponies!" Kayti said through her breathes. Discord nodded and snapped. They were on a cloud in the sky where there were no ponies, just them and the cloud.

Kayti saw that they weren't around any ponies and she exhaled with much, much, much relief.

"Thank you," Kayti said. Discord nodded and looked at the sun. It was setting. Kayti looked at it too.

"Why did you freak out like that?" Discord asked without looking from the sun. Kayti shrugged.

"I have stage fright and I hate it when ponies look at me," Kayti said. Discord now was looking at her in shock.

"I thought Fluttershy was bad with ponies staring at her but that was bad," Discord said. Kayti rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot. It's as if you think I don't hear that a lot," Kayti said with attitude in her voice. Discord gulped.

"Sorry about that…I didn't mean to offend you, it's just…" Discord started to say. Kayti held up a hoof.

"It's fine but…what did you say before the ponies all looked at me? Did you say that I need to tell you that I like you? I'm not saying that true or isn't but how would you know?" Kayti asked ignorantly. She knew what he had done but wanted for him to confess.

"Umm…I guess I sort of eavesdropped but I was bored and…" Discord said but Kayti interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. What you did was wrong. I will forgive you but you have to say sorry," Kayti said.

"You sound like a mother," Discord said. Kayti laughed.

"I will take that as a compliment since I like fillies and baby sit sometimes, though that is not apologizing mister," Kayti said as she put a hoof in his face. Discord was really rolling his eyes now.

"Now you sound like Fluttershy," Discord said. Kayti looked at him with a stern look and Discord sighed. "Alright, Alright…I'm…sorry," Discord mumbled his last word. Kayti put a hoof up to her ear.

"Didn't hear you," she said. Discord smirked but said it again.

"I'm sorry!" Discord yelled. Kayti laughed.

"Alright, you're in the clear. Just don't do it again," Kayti said as she came back to sitting on the cloud. She was also giggling immensely. Discord smiled. "So…if you know that I…like you then there's only one question that remains."

"What is it?" Discord asked.

"Do you like me too?" Kayti asked.

**I'm thinking of making this a Kayti and Discord fic! What do you think? **

**Gotcha! I was just messing with you. It's still Fluttercord! Lol. You should see the looks on your faces…even though I can't either. (:**


	10. Chapter 10: Special Some Pony

**A New Pony in Town**

**NEXT CHAPTER STARTING RIGHT NOW! Enjoy. (:**

Discord pondered at this question. He knew that he liked this mare. He knew he found her interesting and different. He did like different a lot. He also knew he cared for Fluttershy a lot too. He knew that there was a chance she liked him but he knew that Kayti liked him for sure. He wanted to be with Fluttershy a lot but he also liked Kayti. What was a Draconequus to do? He went with what made sense…which was odd for him to do.

"I do like you," Discord said. Kayti jumped up and down with excitement. She flew into the air and twirled around.

"I'm so glad you like me…does this mean you're my… very special some pony?" Kayti asked shyly. Discord smiled and nodded. Kayti planted a big grin across her face. She was super happy. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Kayti asked quite shyly. She was blushing slightly. Discord nodded.

"I'd love to my dear…where do you want to go? The moon, the ocean, or perhaps you want to go to…" Discord was interrupted.

"How about we go to Pony Ville again and go to a café. I'm in the mood for a salad," Kayti said. Discord shrugged.

"Well, if you want to do things the easy way," Discord said. Kayti laughed.

"I guess we could eat it on the moon," Kayti said jokingly. Then she stopped. Why don't we just eat something here?" Kayti asked. Discord blushed and nodded.

"A picnic, you mean?" Discord asked. Kayti nodded and now she was blushing. Discord snapped and a blanket appeared under them and food appeared before them to. Kayti gasped.

"This is wonderful! Oh my gosh! You made chocolate milk!" Kayti said as she picked it up with her hoof and gulped it down. Discord laughed but Kayti saw that Discord was sad in some way and she looked at him with curiosity. "Is something wrong?" Kayti asked. Discord blushed, for he didn't realize that he was day dreaming.

"Oh…no, nothing's wrong…I was just day dreaming. It's something I like to do from time to time," Discord said. Kayti nodded and took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"I day dream too. Being a writer forces me to day dream about new ideas for books and stories and things of that sort. I love day dreaming too. What were you day dreaming about?" Kayti asked and Discord gulped.

He didn't want to lie to Kayti. He was normally okay with lying but not with her. He also didn't want to tell her that he had been day dreaming about Fluttershy. That's not the best thing to tell your very special some pony on a date. 'Oh I was just daydreaming about another mare,' He wasn't going to be that stupid.

"I was daydreaming about…a friend," Discord said. He was technically not lying because Fluttershy was his friend…she was his first friend. Kayti smiled.

"Who's the friend?" Kayti asked. Discord chuckled.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," Discord said through his laughter. Kayti giggled.

"I like to know things is all," Kayti said. "I guess you don't have to tell me who it is if you don't want to," Kayti said as she made puppy dog eyes and stuck her bottom lip out. Discord rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I see you like using manipulation a lot, don't you?" Discord asked teasingly. Kayti shrugged.

"Not really but it's fun to do to you…is it working?" Kayti asked. Discord laughed and shrugged.

"Not really but I'll tell you anyway because I think I should be honest with you…but not now…later maybe," Discord said. Kayti nodded and took a bit of her salad. She looked on her back to see Ink fast asleep and she smiled.

"She's so adorable when she's asleep," Kayti said as she petted Ink with her hoof. Ink stirred a bit but stayed asleep. Kayti giggled.

"She is cute…I hate cute," Discord said under his breath but Kayti heard this.

"Oh come on…you can't hate cute…you like me so you just can't," Kayti said as she made a cute face and then laughed. Discord laughed too.

"Some pony's being a bit pompous today," Discord said in between laughter. Kayti shrugged.

"I was just kidding but yeah, that was a bit pompous, I will admit. I feel like it today," Kayti said. Discord took a bit of his food and laughed a bit and looked at the sun set. It was so pretty and he felt bad but it reminded him of Fluttershy.

They always had picnics like this and it was under the sun set. He then remembered something quite important. He forgot about Fluttershy and that they were supposed to meet up with her when they were done at Twilight's castle/home/library.

"I forgot that we were supposed to meet Fluttershy after you were done at Twilight's. We should go or she will worry. I wouldn't want her to worry," Discord said. Kayti nodded and slowly got up, so she would not wake Ink. Discord snapped and the food was gone. He then snapped once more and they were at Fluttershy's cottage. His magic had brought them here but he thought they were supposed to meet at a café. He went inside while Kayti waited with a slumbering Ink.

"Fluttershy? Are you here?" Discord asked. He heard crying and he went to the source of the sound. It was upstairs in Fluttershy's room. He opened the door and saw a sobbing Fluttershy. He gasped and went to her. "Fluttershy, what's the matter?" Fluttershy sniffed and looked up at him. He felt a pain in his chest at her tearful eyes. The same pain he felt but ignored when she cried that time he betrayed them all.

"You…you never came and when I asked Twilight where you were earlier…she said she didn't know and thought you went to find me. Did you and Kayti have a…date or something?" Fluttershy sobbed as she asked. Discord gulped and let his head fall.

"I have to say that we did but that's only because she's my very special some pony now," Discord said truthfully. Fluttershy sniffed and broke out into a full blown sob.

"I thought you…I thought you…WHY?" Fluttershy sobbed into her pillow. Discord felt terrible.

"Why are you upset about that?" Discord asked, not knowing why she would be upset about that.

"I am upset because…I lo…I LOVE YOU!" Fluttershy stuttered but then yelled and sobbed. Discord was taken back. He didn't think Kayti was right about that. He frowned.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know and…" Discord said but was interrupted by Fluttershy kissing him. He was shocked but was even more shocked when he saw Kayti in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Discord knew that he was in a pickle now.

**Now you know that this is a Fluttercord fic not an OC and Discord fic. As much as I love Discord…I love the ship of Fluttercord way more. Now you don't have to worry about that. I have had a lot of questions about that and no, I am not shipping myself and Discord. Hope you enjoyed! (:**


	11. Chapter 11: Fight!

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Eleven**

**A new chapter for your enjoyment starts right now! LOL. (:**

Kayti stood there in shock from what she was seeing. Discord was sitting there and looking at Kayti with sadness. Kayti got mad all of a sudden. She was not letting this happen…again! Yes this sort of thing had happened to her before but to a less extent. Kayti flew in between Fluttershy and Discord and glared at Fluttershy.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kayti asked with anger in her voice. Fluttershy had her angry look on her face as well.

"I was kissing Discord! Got a problem with it?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti growled and so did Fluttershy. Kayti made a stance in the air that looked like she was about to pounce on Fluttershy. Fluttershy did the same thing. She was also flying. Discord backed away slowly to the door.

Kayti was the first to move but Fluttershy quickly retaliated and threw a hoof punch. It was a full blown mare fight.

Discord cared for both ponies but seeing Fluttershy like this…made him like her even more than he already did. Was he drooling? He wiped his mouth and knew he liked seeing ponies in chaos but not these two. They were just friends this morning. This would have been a great friendship if it weren't for him. He felt really guilty. He then made a dangerous decision and tried to break the fight up.

"Ladies, ladies…there's plenty of Discord to go around. No need to fight over me. I can even make two of me," Discord said. He said these things to try to get them to stop but it wasn't working.

"He's mine!" Fluttershy yelled with her "You're going to…love me!" voice. Kayti was trying to get at her but Discord was in between both of them. Discord was getting mad at the two of these mares. He knew Fluttershy well enough not to do something like this and Kayti seemed like she was a pony who didn't like violence, let alone used it.

"He picked me!" Kayti yelled. Fluttershy was now glaring at Discord. Discord gulped.

"No need to bring me into this. This fight is between you two gals. I have nothing to do with your crazy emotions for me," Discord said as he put his hands up as if he was innocent…which he was and wasn't.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Fluttershy and Kayti yelled at Discord. Discord never thought he would be in a situation like this…no pony really could foresee this. It wasn't something you would think to happen unless you were really pompous. Discord joked about that but he didn't think he was that great looking or personality wise. Was he wrong?

"I love you too," Discord said.

"I knew it! He was talking to me! Who were you talking to?" The mares asked simultaneously. Discord closed his eyes and yelled out his true answer.

"Fluttershy!" Discord yelled and when he had said it, he looked at the both of them. Kayti had tears in her eyes and Fluttershy was looking ashamed of herself. Fluttershy and Kayti both looked at each other and smiled. They came together in a friendly embrace.

"I'm sorry," They said at the same time. Kayti looked at her.

"Jinx," Kayti said. They both laughed and came to the floor.

"Were we fighting over Discord?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti giggled.

"We were. We both like Discord…a lot but only one of us loves him and I think we both know who that is," Kayti said. Fluttershy blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know if you really loved him or not but I shouldn't have even tried anything if I even suspected it. I was being a bad friend," Kayti apologized. Fluttershy frowned.

"It's okay. I was being a bad friend by not telling you. I may have only known you for a little while but I already know you're a great friend. Let's not fight over a stallion ever again…no matter who he is," Fluttershy said. Kayti laughed.

"You won't have to. I think you'll have a colt friend by the time I have one." Kayti glanced at a shocked Discord. The mares looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" They both asked at the same time. Discord was staring at them with his jaw agape.

"Weren't you two just trying to kill each other a moment ago?" Discord asked. The mares nodded and laughed. "I will never understand mares. They will be moody one minute and nice and loving the next. I know you have what are they called? Hormones…but how are mares like this?" Discord asked. The two ponies laughed and giggled for at least five minutes. They knew that just because you want something, doesn't mean you should fight over it, especially if it means ruining a great friendship. This is what Kayti wrote in her first ever journal entry.

**This is not the last chapter! I'm not that heartless! Gosh! I hope you enjoyed that. I don't think I would ever have a fight with Fluttershy but if it was over Discord…she would be on! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There might be many more but only if you review, review, and…oh yeah…REVIEW! Yes I'm bribing you. Deal with it! Lol! (:**


	12. Chapter 12: Date

**A New Pony in Town**

**This has been so fun to write. I think I can do a few more chapters but it depends. This might be the last chapter but there might be this one and two more. Keep your eye out for more of my stories. I will be writing a lot this weekend because I won't be on here for a little while. (:**

Kayti looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure this is the best outfit to wear on a first date?" Kayti asked with uncertainty. Rarity laughed.

"Of course darling, I know what's best for you. I am an expert on clothes after all. You look beautiful," Rarity complimented. Kayti tilted her head to scan herself.

She was wearing a flashy gown. It was red and it flowed behind her. She liked it but didn't know if it was appropriate for a first date with a stallion she had only just met.

It happened yesterday. Kayti was walking with Fluttershy when she bumped into a stallion. He was very handsome and when they looked into each other's eyes, it was like the world stopped spinning. That's how Kayti described it in her romance novel.

Kayti had decided to stay in Pony Ville because she had made such great friends with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. They were her best friends now. She also became good friends with Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity once she met her. The first time she met Rarity, she had offered to design a dress for her. Kayti said she didn't have to but Rarity said it was no problem at all. Kayti gave in. The dress she had made was pretty but she didn't wear things like that all the time so Kayti asked for her to make a pink bow for her. Kayti loved it. She wore it every day.

She thought of the stallion once more. His name was cool but different. Kaleb Kooley. He was very nice and invited her to a party. She went, wearing the dress Rarity had designed and they hit it off automatically. He then asked her out on a date. Fluttershy had suggested that Discord, her, Kayti, and Kaleb could have a double date. Fluttershy had not yet had a first official date with Discord and figured this was the best thing to do. They asked Pinkie Pie if she wanted to come with Cheese Sandwich but Pinkie had a party she was planning that night and couldn't make it.

Kayti got out of her day dream and scanned the dress more than her. She saw a flower on the table and took it. She put it in her hair and nodded.

"That's better. What else can I do?" Kayti asked herself and looked around for things she could do to make this less formal and more her style. She took the white hoof gloves off and put the red ones on. She didn't like that so she put less fancier black ones on and smiled. She ruffled her dress so it was a little wrinkly but in a good way. She took the gold slippers off and decided to not wear any. She liked hoof and all. She loved it a lot more this way.

Rarity looked up from her fabric and sewing machine and gasped.

"What did you do to the dress? It looks…" Rarity scanned it and smiled. "It's not bad actually. I especially love the flower in your mane. It looks beautiful in your mane. It suites you very much, darling," Rarity said. Kayti bowed.

"Thank you. I guess I have styling talent too and not just writing…and being funny, and singing….oh and we can't forget…" Rarity cut Kayti off.

"We all know that you have many talents dear, now stand still while I pin your hair up," Rarity said as she gripped the pin in her mouth. She fixed her hair in a beautiful bun and Kayti once more gazed at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself. "You look ravishing darling."

"Thank you." Kayti had to admit she liked the way she looked. She giggled at the thought of what Kaleb might say. Rarity smirked, for she knew that Kayti was thinking about her date.

"That's all we have to do. I think you're all ready for your date tonight…what was the stallion's name again?" Rarity asked. Kayti smiled and said it with a love sick look on her face.

"Kaleb…Kaleb Kooley," Kayti said. Rarity laughed.

"You are smitten aren't you?" Rarity asked. Kayti blushed and nodded. Rarity laughed once more and went back to sewing. She looked at the dressing room. "Fluttershy darling, are you done getting dressed yet?" Rarity asked.

"Yes but…can Kayti come in here for a second?" Fluttershy asked from inside her curtain. Kayti shrugged and came back there to see what Fluttershy needed. She pulled back the curtain and found Fluttershy pacing back and forth.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Kayti asked as she stepped inside and pulled the curtain back for privacy.

"I…I'm nervous," Fluttershy said. Kayti tilted her head in confusion. "I'm nervous about the date. What if…what if I'm not good enough? What if I do something stupid? I really love Discord and I don't want to mess everything up."

"I understand you being nervous but you shouldn't be in this case. Discord loves you, he already made that clear. Discord will love you no matter what you do or say. He loves the way you look and nothing you wear is going to change that. He would love you no matter what happened. I know you two are going to be happy together," Kayti said. Fluttershy smiled and came forward. She and Kayti gave each other a hug and jumped as they heard the bells to the door.

"Are Kayti and Fluttershy here?" Kayti heard Kaleb ask Rarity.

"Oh yes! You must be Kaleb. Kayti and Fluttershy are just getting ready in the back. They will be out in a minute," Rarity said.

"Thank you," Kaleb said.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Rarity said. Kayti and Fluttershy took a deep breath and came from behind the dressing curtain. Kaleb noticed them and his jaw dropped. Kayti was blushing over this reaction.


	13. Chapter 13: The Twist

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Thirteen**

**Okay, I don't know why I said that may have been the last chapter because it's definitely not. Here's the next chapter! There will be more. (:**

Kaleb sat here for a while, just staring at her. Kayti giggled and this put him out of his trance.

"Sorry but I didn't know this was going to be a…umm…really formal date so I just went with a nice vest and mane cut. I sort of wished I would have dressed up more because you look…" Kaleb looked at Kayti and Kayti smiled. "You look beautiful." Kayti giggled.

"Why thank you. Don't worry about not dressing up. I didn't plan to dress up this much but Rarity there," Kayti indicated to Rarity. "She insisted that I dress up. I am sort of glad she did because this dress is really pretty," Kayti said looking at the dress. Kaleb nodded with a love sick look on his face.

"It is really pretty. I'm glad she forced you to wear it too," Kaleb said as he winked. Kayti giggled.

"I'm glad you like it. I think Discord will like yours too Fluttershy," Kayti said, winking at her. Fluttershy blushed.

"I hope so at least," Fluttershy said. Kaleb smiled at Fluttershy so he didn't come off as rude.

"Umm…I like your dress too…what was it? Fluttershy?" Kaleb asked. She nodded.

"Thank you. Rarity designed both of our dresses," Fluttershy said politely. Kaleb looked at rarity and winked.

"Thank you," Kaleb whispered. Rarity winked back.

"No problem and I'm glad you like them…especially Kayti's," Rarity said as she walked into her other room. She winked at the mares before she went in. they blushed.

"So…should we go?" Kaleb asked. Kayti smiled and nodded. As they walked, Kayti talked with Fluttershy.

"Is Discord meeting us there or was he going to meet up with us somewhere?" Kayti asked.

"He said to meet him there," Fluttershy said. Kayti nodded.

"Alright then," Kayti said. Kaleb walked in front of them and Kayti could tell he felt a bit alone and awkward. Kayti put a hoof up to Fluttershy and went up to him.

"You don't have to do that…if you want to be with your friend then…" Kaleb was interrupted by Kayti.

"It's alright. Fluttershy doesn't mind and I wouldn't want you to feel alone or anything," Kayti said.

"Okay…if she's alright with it and you are too then I guess it's fine. I mean…I'm glad you came up here because I…I really…umm…what was I saying?" Kaleb asked nervously. Kayti giggled.

"Nothing," Kayti said. They began chatting and Fluttershy watched and sighed. Kayti was lucky to have some pony. She knew he was lucky as well to have Discord. She thought about him the whole walk there.

MLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLP

They got to the café and got a table. Kayti and Kaleb chatted while Fluttershy watched for Discord. Fluttershy was nervous that he had not shown up yet. Kayti noticed that Fluttershy was nervous and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Kayti asked with concern.  
"I'm just worried because Discord hasn't shown up yet," Fluttershy said. Kayti laughed.

"He probably just wants to be fashionably late," Kayti said jokingly. Fluttershy didn't laugh. Kayti sighed. "I'm sure he's fine Fluttershy," Kayti said. Fluttershy nodded.

"You're probably right…but what if you're not? I would die if something happened to him!" Fluttershy panicked. Kayti nodded and looked at Kaleb.

"Do you think you can find out where her date is?" Kayti asked. Kaleb was a unicorn and had strong magic. His cutie mark was a horn with a bright light at the tip. It indicated that he was a strong unicorn and could have a job that needed a lot of magic to work there.

"Of course Kayti," Kaleb said. His horn lit up and the mares knew that that meant he had cast a spell to find out where Discord was. An image was shown in front of them. It showed Discord but not in the way the expected him to look. Fluttershy gasped and Kayti put a hoof up to her mouth in astonishment.

Discord was shown in a stone prison. Fluttershy looked closely and saw that it was in the Ever Green forest. She put a look of determination on her face and got up.

"I'm going to go find him," Fluttershy said. Kayti nodded and got up as well.

"I will come with you," Kayti said. Kaleb got up too.

"I will go as well. I don't want either of you getting hurt," Kaleb said as he stopped the image with his horn and the three ponies ran out of the café and onward to the forest.

**This is most definitely not over! I added a plot twist to keep you entertained! Hope it worked! (: Next chapter to come. (: **


	14. Chapter 14: Element of Kindness

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Fourteen**

**I am so happy you are all excited for this because it's going to be crazy! Enjoy this mad tale of chaos and romance! (: **

Kayti, Fluttershy, and Kaleb ran as fast as their hooves could take them. They were very out of breath by the time they got into the forest. Kaleb stopped the mares.

"Let me go first. I want to make sure to keep you safe," Kaleb said. The mares nodded. They stepped with caution. They looked around slowly and carefully. Fluttershy heard a yell.

"Help me! Fluttershy! Help me Fluttershy!" A voice that sounded like Discord yelled. Fluttershy looked in the direction of the voice and started running.

"Fluttershy! Stop!" Kayti yelled as she ran after her. Kaleb followed. He wanted to make sure no one hurt the mares. Fluttershy stopped but only because she was out of breath.

"I…can't…stop. I need…to…find…Discord," Fluttershy said in between breaths. Kayti stood in front of her.

"This doesn't make sense. If Discord is in stone...how could he be yelling from inside of there? Even if he could, do you honestly think it would be that loud?" Kayti asked. Fluttershy looked up at Kayti and shook her head.

Suddenly there was the sound of laughter. It was a mare and not a stallion but it also sounded very…evil. The three ponies got into a huddle of sorts. They looked around for the source but saw only red shadows.

"I have been waiting for you my dear Fluttershy. I knew you would come to find your precious Discord. Now that you have…we can have some fun," the voice said. Suddenly, a red mare came from the bushes and grinned in a wicked style.

She was tall, red, and had a mane that was in a stylish hairdo. It was almost perfect. She had eyes that could make you cry if you stared at them for too long. They were red but looked like they had orange flames in them. Fluttershy whimpered. The mystery pony wickedly laughed.

"I knew that you were wimpy but I had no idea that you were _this _wimpy. I always knew kindness was weak," the evil looking mare said. She said weak and kindness as if it was food she despised and would spit out if she tasted it.

"What…what have you done with Discord?" Fluttershy said through tears.

"Oh…you mean him?" She asked as she pointed her red hoof at the statue that came out of the other bushes, all by itself. Fluttershy gasped.

"Discord!" Fluttershy ran to the statue but the mare pointed her horn at her and put her in a net trap that looked like it hurt very badly. "Ouch! Ahh! Ow! Why…are…you…ouch! Doing…this…to…me? Ouch!" Fluttershy asked through screams of pain. The net was electrified and was sending bits of electricity shocks through her.

"I hate you! That's why I'm doing this to you!" The evil pony said.

"Why? Who are you?" Kayti asked as she made a stance that meant she wanted answers and her friend saved.

"I hat her because I am the spirit of cruelty! She is the element of kindness! Oh…my name is Devillia," she answered. Kayti looked at her with a petrified look.

"Please…just let her go! She didn't do anything to you and neither did Discord," Kayti said. "I think anyway," Kayti mumbled.

"Oh but she did do something to me! She makes me feel pain every time she is kind to those who are cruel to her! She insists on being kind and nice to those who make fun of her and ridicule her! I hate that! How can some pony be that kind? It makes no sense and I will destroy the element of kindness!" Devillia screamed. Fluttershy cried and whimpered in pain. "Are you going to be kind to me? I have made you feel pain and made fun of you so tell me…ARE YOU GOING TO BE KIND TO ME?"

"I…I don't know…I…ouch! Please make this stop!" Fluttershy begged. Devillia's jaw dropped.

"You still say please when I do this to you? Why are you so kind? I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND DISCORD!" Devillia screamed. Kayti gasped and Kaleb stood there in shock, not knowing what they should do in a situation like this.

**Hope you like this. I decided to do something a little different. Sorry this chapter is so short but I will try to make the next ones to come longer. (: **


	15. Chapter 15: Element of Cruelty

A New Pony in Town: Chapter Fifteen

**I can't believe I thought this story was going to be short and just for giggles because it's really long and getting intense! LOL. Hope you enjoy! (:**

Kayti and Kaleb stood there…motionless and speechless as Devillia took Fluttershy in her hooves. She ripped the net off of her and snarled in her face.

"We'll see how nice you are after this," Devillia said wickedly. She lashed her…hard. Kayti grimaced. She then got angry and the anger over took her. Kayti jumped at the wicked mare. She laughed as she put Kayti in a trap as well. For good measure, she did this to Kaleb also. She turned her attention back to Fluttershy. "You will never again be kind!"

The mare beat her and beat her. Fluttershy tried to fight back but her kind nature did not allow her to do so. She only used violence when she felt she had to and that was not often. She really hated using it and would not use it against some pony she hardly knew. She only used it against Kayti because it was for some pony she loved, Discord. She knew that she would have to get angry and use violence.

She thought of things that made her angry. Discord was going to be destroyed after she was. She would not let that happen!

"STOP IT!" Fluttershy screamed. Devillia was taken back but kept beating her. This time Fluttershy hit back. They started fighting but there was a growl. The two fighting mares looked at the Discord statue. It was cracking open. Finally, Discord came out in anger.

"You will not hit my dear Fluttershy! You will eat the worst thing you have ever tasted and then be buried in the ground with that awful taste in your dying mouth!" Discord yelled. He tackled the spirit of cruelty and used his magic to put her in a net. It was the same kind of net that she used against Fluttershy. Fluttershy watched, tiredly, as Discord lashed out at her. He laughed at her as she hurt herself. Discord turned to a bleeding and bruised Fluttershy.

"Discord…" Fluttershy said in a hushed whisper, filled with pain and sorrow. Discord leaned down to her quivering lips and put his upon hers. A light shone brightly between them and they lifted in the air. When they pulled apart they fell and red shadows filled the sky. Devillia came out of the net and creamed in pain and victory.

"You are fools! You used cruelty towards me and pain only makes me stronger you idiots! I shall have cruelty everywhere! You will not have love and friendship but bullies and villains! I will be this world's queen and you will be peasants! I hate every pony that has ever used kindness. Discord…I am so ashamed. I thought you were a villain but I was wrong! You have reformed and made friends with these disgusting ponies! I hope you all die a horrible and bloody death but…not quite yet. I have business to do! You have given me so much strength by fighting me that I can take over every pony and even the Princesses! Have fun staying here and watching idly by as I rule your petty and pathetic world!" Devillia screamed and flew away with wicked laughter echoing in the distance.

Discord and Fluttershy sat there on the grass, stunned. Fluttershy noticed Kayti and Kaleb in nets and pointed her hoof at them. Discord got up and used his magic to get them off, without causing pain to them. They had marks from where the electric nets shocked them but they weren't too bad. Discord went to Fluttershy.

"Are you alright my dear?" Discord asked. Fluttershy got up weakly and then fell again with limp muscles. "I thought I healed you," Discord said dumbfounded. Kayti and Kaleb came to her as well.

"Is she alright?" Kayti asked with tears in her eyes from the pain.

"I thought she was but she is weak," Discord said. Kaleb spoke up.

"I read this as I was studying all spirits, good and evil. I read about Devillia but never knew her name was that. My books said spirit of cruelty but never her birth given name. It said she despised kindness and every pony or thing associated with it. She wanted to destroy kindness…or rather the element of kindness. I think I know what happened to Fluttershy. Devillia drained the kindness out of her and therefore her strength. I think she needs to rest and get her strength back," Kaleb said. Discord nodded and he teleported them to her cottage.

He put her upstairs where she could sleep. The three of them met downstairs as she rested.

"What are we going to do?" Discord asked.

"I think we need to warn the Princesses," Kayti said. Discord nodded. He then spoke up.

"I am going to go do that but I need you two to stay here and make sure Fluttershy is safe. I fear she might come back," Discord said looking upstairs. Kayti and Kaleb nodded.

**Thanks for all the reviews so far and love every one of you! Hope you're enjoying a lot and HUGS! Virtual hugs since well…you know. CURSE VIRTUAL DISTANCE! LOL. (:**


	16. Chapter 16: Bullies and Villians

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Sixteen**

**Here it is! Sorry I left you all hanging. I had to sleep at least a little. I was lazy today and slept until 1:00pm but writing plum tuckered me out. Especially since I stayed up until 3:00am! Sorry about this tangent…now where were we…oh yeah! Here's the next chapter.**

Kayti and Kaleb waited for Discord to return from his trip to warn the Princesses. Kayti was not the most patient of ponies so she was tapping her hoof and pacing and making a lot of impatient tendencies. Kaleb noticed this and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kayti asked with a bit of an edge.

"Oh…sorry I just think it's cute how you're doing those little impatient movements," Kaleb said with a blush rising into his cheeks. Kayti tilted her head.

"You think it's cute that I'm impatient?" Kayti asked Kaleb. Kaleb gulped.

"Umm…well…yeah…a little…I mean a lot….I mean…" Kaleb stuttered and Kayti giggled.

"I know what you mean. It's fine," Kayti said. She then went back to pacing nervously. "When do you think he'll be back?" Kayti asked.

"I don't now but probably soon. He is only going to warn the Princesses," Kaleb said. Kayti nodded in agreement but kept pacing. Kaleb smiled at her when she wasn't looking. He was worried too but so glad that he was spending his time with Kayti.

Kayti heard a creak upstairs and looked up.

"I'll go check on her," Kayti said. Kaleb nodded. Kayti went upstairs to find Fluttershy awake and teary eyed in her bed. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Kayti asked as she came up to her. Fluttershy whimpered.

"Why would any pony be this cruel? I don't understand it," Fluttershy said. Kayti frowned.

"I don't know why any pony would be that cruel. You know, I was bullied when I was a filly and I asked myself why any pony would be cruel to me when I did nothing worthy of being bullied, other than be a bit different. The answer came to me. It wasn't my fault. It's the bullies fault. They chose to be this way and chose to have mean tendencies. It has nothing to do with us," Kayti said.

"Why am I being punished for being kind?" Fluttershy asked sadly.

"Like I said, it's not your fault. You know…I was bullied for being nice too. I may have been a tad bit too nice to some pony and he didn't like me. I never said anything to him after the day that I was annoyingly nice to him. He still chose to hold that grudge. I only acted that nice because I wanted my seat back. I was kind of possessive over it because I didn't feel comfortable sitting anywhere else. I even asked some ponies if they could scootch over and let me sit with them at certain times. They acted like I was a bug."

"I don't know why ponies act the way they do but usually its problems they have with family or even themselves. It's an endless cycle of bullies. Ponies bully and then those ponies bully. I refuse to let myself act that way, no matter what any pony did to me. You refuse to do that as well. That's why when you were unkind to Devillia; she got strength from your weakness. Bullies and villains are the same in a lot of ways. You might have been punished for being kind but that doesn't mean you should ever change your kind ways. I did at times and I regret it. I was mean to people at times and they made fun of me more. Bullying against bullies is never the way to…" Kayti stopped and her eyes lit up.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked weakly.

"I know how to stop Devillia! We have to go and find her!" Kayti exclaimed. Fluttershy nodded and tried to get up but fell on the floor. Kayti helped her up and put her back to bed. "You will have to stay here…we will need you however so I will come and get you when we need you. You have to rest and get your strength back though," Kayti said. She tucked her in and ran to the door. "We'll be back soon Fluttershy."

Kayti closed the door and ran downstairs to find Discord and Kaleb.

"Kayti! The Princesses have been captured by Devillia! Discord tried to save them but he couldn't do it. Devillia is so powerful that she has made the ponies of Canterlot, her slaves," Kaleb said. Discord nodded. Kayti gasped.

"It's okay because I know how to save them and defeat Devillia! We should head out now though. It's only a matter of time before she gets Pony Ville ponies and the Crystal Empire ponies and…well every pony!" Kayti said. The males nodded and they headed out the door. Kayti stopped.

"What about Fluttershy? She needs some pony to look over her but we need all three of us to defeat her," Kayti said. Discord put a security system on her cottage and lots and lots of pad locks.

"We're good now," Discord said with a confident smile. Kayti laughed and they all started running to Canterlot.

**I hope you all enjoyed my lesson in bullies. Yes, I was bullied and still am but I realize that bulling against them does not help. Also…some stuff is about to go down up in this story! LOL. **

**Reviewing might make me write a tad bit faster! I'm just warning you. Lol. Am I bribing you again? Yes I am. Love you all in a non-creepy way! (:**


	17. Chapter 17: Saving Princesses

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Seventeen**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Kayti, Kaleb, and Discord ran to the train station but the train stop was closed. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't I think of this before? We could just teleport to Canterlot," Discord said. Kayti and Kaleb put their hoofs up to their foreheads.

"I am so stupid sometimes," Kayti said.

"No you're not," Kaleb said. Kayti blushed but cleared her throat.

"Let's got then," Kayti said. Discord nodded and used his magic to teleport to Canterlot. Kayti and Kaleb were hugging when they got there. Discord raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you hugging?" Discord asked.

"Umm…" Kaleb and Kayti said simultaneously.

"I think you aimed us this way when you used your magic," Kaleb said. Discord made an innocent face and put a halo above his head.

"I would never do that. It must have been an accident," Discord said innocently. The mare and stallion pulled away and blushed heavily. Kayti rolled her eyes at Discord playing dumb and innocent.

"Anyway…where does Devillia have the princesses?" Kayti asked.

"She had them held in the castle," Discord said.

"How are we going to get in without being noticed? She probably has guards everywhere," Kaleb said.

"I can make us invisible…well sort of any way," Discord said. Kayti and Kaleb looked at him with curiosity. Discord smiled in a mischievous way. The two ponies gulped at this.

DISCORD ROCKS DISCORD ROCKS DISCORD ROCKS DISCORD ROCKS DISCORD ROCKS

Kayti, Kaleb, and Discord were in the stain glass window, observing Devillia. She was going on a rant and yelling at the princesses, who were tied up and were weak from Devillia stealing their strength as well.

"I will soon have all control over Equestria and no pony will ever be kind again! They will be my personal slaves!" Devillia screamed in victorious rage.

"You will not get away with this Devillia!" Princess Celestia proclaimed. Devillia snarled at her and laughed wickedly.

"We'll see about that my dear Princess," Devillia said. She then left the room, leaving the princesses alone. Discord saw this opportunity and made them come out of the window. The princesses gasped as they saw the three of them.

"Discord? Please help us," Princess Luna whispered. Discord came to untie them. Kayti and Kaleb came to.

"Thank you Discord. Now, who are these ponies?" Princess Celestia asked. Kayti and Kaleb bowed.

"I am Kayti and this is Kaleb. We have come to rescue you and defeat Devillia, your highness," Kayti said respectfully. Princess Celestia smiled and nodded.

"That is wonderful but I'm afraid only the Element of Kindness can defeat her. Discord, where is Fluttershy?" Princess Celestia asked him.

"She is at her cottage, getting rest. She has lost much of her strength because that wicked witch stole it from her," Discord said with anger rising in his voice.

"You must take us there," Luna said. Discord nodded and teleported them to the cottage. Discord pointed upstairs and Celestia nodded. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna made their way up to Fluttershy's room. Discord, Kayti, and Kaleb followed them.

"Fluttershy?" Celestia asked as she came in slowly. Fluttershy looked above her covers and gasped.

"Princesses…I wasn't expecting company and I…" Fluttershy stuttered. Celestia raised her hoof.

"It's alright Fluttershy but we need to know if you have enough strength to come and help us fight Devillia," Celestia said. Fluttershy nodded. She slowly got up and fell forward a bit. Discord came quickly to help her up.

"I can do it but I might need you to carry me, Discord," Fluttershy said. Discord put a paw to her chin.

"Of course I will," Discord said. He got lost in her eyes and almost kissed her but he remembered that the princesses were watching and cleared his throat. "We should go," Discord said. They all nodded and Discord picked Fluttershy up and put her on his back.

"Should we go get the rest of the girls?" Fluttershy said weakly. Celestia and Luna nodded.

"We will need all the help we can get," Princess Luna said.

"Let's go get them then," Discord said as he snapped and they all were teleported to Twilight's house. They all explained what was going on to her and she agreed to come. They did this with the rest of the mane six until they got to Pinkie's house last. Kayti decided to tell them what she had discovered they needed to do, now that they were all together.

"I think we need to…"

**That's it for now! Oh and Happy Father's Day every pony! Hope you're spending your day with your daddy and not just reading my stories…no matter how great you think it is…it's not more important than spending your day with your dad or calling him and showing how much you appreciate him! I got my dad a movie, made him a card, and got him m&m's! I am spending the day with him tomorrow…well today but technically tomorrow…you know what I mean! I will be writing more only because I won't have internet for the next couple of days after today/tomorrow. Otherwise I would not be writing at all tomorrow. I just don't want you to get cut off too much so I am going to try to finish this by tomorrow. I might be able to go to the library and get internet though so we shall see what happens. I am also warning you that I will be busy doing stuff with my dad so I won't be writing really fast. I will do my best though. I am also staying up late and writing so I should be able to do a lot. Cross your fingers! (:**


	18. Chapter 18: Kindness

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Eighteen **

**I want to say Happy Father's Day once more! If there are any dad's reading this, I hope your kids treat you like kings today and as for the kids reading this, TREAT YOUR DADS LIKE KINGS! Remember the stuff he does for you and that he loves you so very much!**

**I also wanted to say that the pronunciation of the villains name is Devil-eea. I hope that helps when you read this.**

Kayti, Kaleb, Discord, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight were hiding behind a wall. They spotted Devillia weakening another pony. The main six were all together. Fluttershy was the main resource in this situation so she stood in front.

She had a lot of her strength back but was still out of breath from standing for so long. Discord watched her to make sure she didn't fall again. Kayti stood next to the main six as well. She was part of the plan and so was Discord and the princesses. They all had a part in what was about to happen. When Devillia was distracted, they would initiate their battle plan. They had to wait until the perfect time. They saw that opportunity and made their move.

They jumped Devillia and pinned her down and tied her up. Devillia struggled but eventually gave in.

"You are fools! The more you use violence and unkindness, the more I gain power!" Devillia exclaimed. Then the ponies did something she did not expect. They gave her a big group hug. She gagged at this affection. "Get off of me you fools!"

"You're beautiful!" The mares yelled.

"You're unique!" Discord and Kaleb yelled.

"You're so great!"

"You're wonderful!"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"I hope you get awards!"

"You're really awesome!"

"You're totally cool!"

Devillia struggled and screamed in pain. The worst pain she can feel in kindness. She hated it and wanted to destroy it.

"Stop it! I know what you're doing and it will not work!" Devillia screamed. Though it would not destroy her, it would weaken her.

"It's time Fluttershy," Celestia whispered to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded and came up to Devillia. The ponies made a path for her. Discord and Kaleb held down Devillia while she came up to her.

"My element has been challenged before. I have not been kind at times and I regret it. I am so very sorry that this is who you had to be but if you embrace the kindness then you can come with us," Fluttershy offered. Devillia snickered.

"Why…would…I ever…come with…_you _weak minded…ponies?" Devillia asked in between heavy breaths. She was obviously weakening from the kindness the ponies were showing her, though she wasn't weakening enough because they were still holding her down, though they had no choice because if they let her go she would surely fly away.

"If that is your decision then I am sorry but I must do this," Fluttershy said as she put her forehead to Devillia's. She tried to pull away but she was tied very tightly to the ropes and could not.

"Fluttershy closed her eyes and thought kind thoughts about her friends, Discord, and Devillia. She used all her kindness strength to think the kindest things she possibly could. Fluttershy started glowing a pink hue and she and Devillia rose. Discord and Kaleb let go of the ropes and they floated higher and higher until a pink beam shone on them and a burst of light almost blinded the ponies below.

The mares came down slowly and looked exhausted. Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Devillia. She looked very much different. She was still red but it was more of a rosy color and she had freckles. She was a little less tall and she had green eyes. They were very pretty. She looked different but it was a good different.

"Are you still Devillia?" Fluttershy asked weakly. Her strength was taken out of her once more from using a lot of her kindness all at once.

"No…I mean yes but…that was the evil side of me. My real name is Daffodil Meadow," the mare said.

"How…What…why…huh?" Rainbowdash asked very confused.

"I was bullied a lot in school and one day I was sick of it and I turned evil. I didn't want that though! I wanted to be kind like I was. I thought that the bullies would change but they didn't so the evil inside me took over and I had no control over myself," Daffodil explained. "You took the evil out of me and I don't have to be the spirit of cruelty anymore because of you, Fluttershy. Thank you."

Fluttershy did not know she was capable of such things. She was very happy with this. She was glad but also surprised she had this much strength with in her.

"You're welcome but I hope you know that you don't have to be cruel to get your point across. I have learned much about kindness in the past and I will gladly help you if you would like me to," Fluttershy offered. Daffodil smiled and nodded.

"I would love for you to do that. I am a little out of practice," Daffodil said as she blushed. All of the mares gave her a group hug. Celestia and Luna also did this.

Discord and Kaleb stood there stunned.

"How are they so easy to forgive?" Discord asked. Kaleb shrugged.

"It must be a mare thing," Kaleb said. Discord nodded. All the mares started laughing at them. Discord and Kaleb shrugged.

**I can't believe came up with this story…and I didn't even plan some of this stuff! This is still not the last chapter though! I am almost done! I pinkie promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! LOL. Hope you are enjoying this. I am going to try to finish but I might not. I am also going to be out for a little while…about a week but when I get back…I will write like crazy! (:**


	19. Chapter 19: Grand Galloping Gala

** A New Pony in Town: Chapter Nineteen **

** I am at the library right now because I don't have internet where I'm at right now so I will try to update a lot of my stories but I don't know if I will be able to a lot.**

Kayti, Fluttershy, Discord, Kaleb, Daffodil, and the rest of the main six were getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala. The boys were already ready and waiting on the mares. When they were finished, the males were almost asleep but they surely woke up when they saw their dates.

Fluttershy wore a beautiful gown like her last one she wore to the Grand Galloping Gala but it was a bit different. It had a longer trim, beautiful butterflies on the side of each part, and she wore many more flowers in her mane. This included daisies, roses and daffodils.

Kayti wore a pink and red long dress that flowed behind her. Roses were around er mane and she had polished hooves that sparkled. Discord and Kaleb's jaws dropped.

"You look lovely my dear," Discord said to Fluttershy. Fluttershy blushed heavily.

"Thank you Discord," Fluttershy said.

"You look really...umm...pretty...no umm...great...wait I mean..." Kaleb stuttered nervously. Kayti giggled.

"Thank you Kaleb. Let's go girls," Kayti said to the mares in the back who were being fussed over by Rarity.

"Hold on! I am almost done Applejack," Rarity said as she was fixing her collar. Applejack rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ya' know I don't care how I look Rarity. I am fine," Applejack said impatiently. Rarity sighed.

"Oh...alright. We're ready to go now," Rarity said. The mares came out from behind the curtains and the males thought they looked really pretty but not as pretty as Fluttershy and Kayti. To them, they were the prettiest mares in all of Equestria.

All of them walked out of Carousal Boutique and got into the carriage that was waiting for them. Princess Celestia had sent it for them because they were going to be the guest of honors at this Grand Galloping Gala. They had saved Equestria more than once so it was only fair that they would be guests of honor to something, why not The Grand Galloping Gala?

The mares all chatted and the males admired their dates and didn't even realize that they were drooling. The dates all giggled at this. When they did realize it they blushed a lot.

They all approached the castle and there was a long red carpet and they all were let out and stood on the carpet and felt famous...which they kind of were. Daffodil felt weird and awkward because she was one of the reasons the elements were famous. She was the evil that was part of what made them heroes. She smiled and waved her hoof nervously. Fluttershy noticed that she was nervous and came beside her and gave her a smile. They walked down the carpet together, as friends.

MLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLP

The main six and Discord stood at the front of the castle where every pony could see the heroes. Discord helped so he was included as a guest of honor. He ate the attention up, waving and smiling at all the ponies. Fluttershy hid behind him. Kaleb, Kayti, and Daffodil were allowed to stand with them but decided to let them have their spot light. They deserved it.

Kayti gave Fluttershy a smile and waved at her. Fluttershy smiled slightly and came a bit forward from behind Discord so some ponies could actually see her a little. It was progress for her. She didn't like the attention but didn't want to seem ungrateful to the princesses. Twilight was in the front but they all wanted Fluttershy in the front because she defeated Devillia more than any pony really did. They tried to push her slightly up there but she stood firmly.

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbowdash had a plan. They started putting it into action.

**Cliffhanger? Oh yes! Sorry but I want to post something. I have been very busy and writing this at a library doesn't give me that much time for finishing things. I wanted to tell you something exciting! I got a brand new dog! I guess I made it happen by writing a story with me getting a dog. Thank you Universe! LOL. His name is Bear and he's a Pit Bull. I haven't met him yet because he is at my Dad's but I am sure that I will love him. :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Great Night

**A New Pony in Town: Chapter Twenty**

**Can't believe we're at twenty chapters! It's crazy that I thought this was going to be short and sweet. Boy was I wrong? LOL. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Rarity was first to put the plan into action.

"I have to go do something quickly but I should be back soon," Rarity said as she stepped down the steps to go mingle.

"I have to go...umm...eat a cupcake and then sing the Pony Pokey!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly and ran off to the food table.

"I have to go talk to the Wonderbolts," Rainbowdash said as she flew off and out of the spotlight.

"I have to go...umm...go," Applejack said as she ran off. She didn't want to lie so she didn't come up with an excuse. Fluttershy looked suspiciously at her mare friends as they ran off. Rainbowdash nudged Discord as she flew off. Discord was unhappy that he had to leave the stage but he would do anything to help Fluttershy.

"I...umm...have to go prank some pony," Discord said and before Fluttershy could scold him, he was off and at the food table, stuffing himself with cotton candy with Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy shook her head but then she realized that Twilight and her were the only ponies in the spotlight and she started hyperventilating. Kayti saw this and flew next to her.

"It's alright. I know it's scary but you're going to be okay," Kayti said. Fluttershy smiled and came next to Twilight. Kayti saw that she was going to be fine and flew back to the food table. Discord, Pinkie, and Kayti watched as Fluttershy overcame her fear a little and made much more progress.

"Hey...umm Kayti..." Discord said. Kayti looked up at him.

"Yes Discord," Kayti said. Pinkie went up to the other big stage and started singing The Pony Pokey. Kayti laughed and sang along quietly, while listening to Discord.

"I hope you understand why I chose Fluttershy and not you. I just have always sort of liked her but I recently realized that I love her and being reformed has given me an opportunity to be her special some pony and I...well I haven't known you as long. I hope there are no hard feelings and you understand that I do like you...I just don't love you," Discord said. Kayti smiled and flew up to give him a friendly hug. He was taken back but hugged her back. He still wasn't used to having friends.

"Of course I understand Discord," Kayti said as she let go and flew back down to the floor. "I hope you're not hurt that I moved on so quickly and met some pony else," Kayti said as she gestured to Kaleb, who was talking to another stallion.

"I'm not hurt. I understand. We are still friends right?" Discord asked. Kayti laughed and nodded.

"Of course Discord," Kayti said.

It was a great night for all of the ponies.

**It's over! That was really long...longer than I expected it to be. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	21. Author's Note: Questions

**This is something I want to know from all of you. **

**Do you think I should do a sequel for A New Pony in Town?**

**Other options:**

**1. An Epilogue?**

**2. More stories with my mlp OC?**

**What do you guys think? I want to know.  
**

**I also have YouTube videos in the works...I just have to learn how to put them on YouTube. :)**

**Back to the point of this Author's Note, should I do a sequel to this story? Should I do an epilogue? (I have one planned if you guys think I should.) Should I do more stories with my OC?**

**Also, if you are fans of my other fan stories, should I make an OC for all of the shows that I write about? I can jut make one in my stories. I can try to create one but if it doesn't work out then I don't want you all to be mad with me. :) **

**Review or PM me. I am at a place with internet now so I can get back to you sooner. Have a wonderful week. :)**


	22. Epilogue

**A New Pony in Town: Epilogue **

**I have decided to do an epilogue AND a sequel. That will come later though. Hope you enjoy! P.S. A New Pony in Town has a Discord for the audio recording! Chapter four will come out soon on YouTube! I am so excited! (:**

**(Three years later)**

Kayti sat there with a feather pen in her mouth. Ponies lined up from all over to get their book signed by the author herself. Ink sat there next to Kayti Sparklewriter, curled up and watching the ponies walk past them.

Pony after pony, they came up and Kayti signed their book and gave a smile. She loved her fans and loved that they loved her book s. This book in particular. It had been so much fun to write, not to mention live it.

The next pony that came up was not who Kayti was expecting. Fluttershy came up and Kayti gasped. She came around the table she was sitting behind and gave Fluttershy a hug.

"I was wondering if I could get my copy signed…oh and Discord wanted a copy signed too," Fluttershy said. Kayti smiled. She took the feather pen and signed the two copies. "He said he would be coming to see you as well but he probably got…distracted. You know how he is." Kayti set the pen down on the table.

"I understand. I'm so glad you came! Did you like my book?" Kayti Sparklewriter asked. Fluttershy nodded and smiled.

"I think it's so sweet to have written a book about your adventures in Pony Ville with us. All of the girls read the book too. Discord and Rainbow said they only read it because it had them in it but I think they really did like it more than they said," Fluttershy said with a giggle. Kayti smiled and laughed.

"I figured they would say that. That's why they had less lines in it than anypony else," Kayti said with a smirk. Fluttershy and she giggled. Suddenly, Discord appeared in front of them.

"I knew it! I knew you would play a trick like that!" Discord said. Kayti smiled and gave him a hug hello.

"I missed you too Discord," Kayti said. Discord smiled and hugged her back. They pulled apart and Fluttershy and Kayti went back to chatting.

"How's Kaleb?" Fluttershy asked. Kayti smiled and was about to answer but ponies were getting impatient with her chatting. She sat down and Fluttershy and Discord went on the side of the table. Kayti continued signing books and spoke through the pen in her mouth.

"He's gud but been bizy lately from hish job at Canterlot cashel," Kayti was barely speaking English but Fluttershy and Discord could make out what she was saying. She continued smiling and signing and talking. She multitasked a lot so it wasn't that much of a challenge for her.

… … … … … …

When the signing was over, Ink and the three creatures caught up and told each other things about what had happened lately. Kayti was happy to know that Discord had **finally **proposed to Fluttershy.

"Well, it took ya' long enough!" Kayti said teasingly. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Things like that take time," Discord said as he glanced at Fluttershy. Kayti nodded and smiled.

They talked and talked until they had to leave the Haytastic Mall. They walked out together and gave each other one last hug. Fluttershy started to walk away but Discord bended down to whisper something in Kayti's ear.

"I did like you, you know…just not as much as I love Fluttershy," Discord said with a smile. Kayti smiled and nodded. She watched as they walked away and headed home herself. Ink followed her out and jumped on her back.

She got home and sat on her couch. Ink curled up by the fire and fell asleep. Kayti pulled out a scroll.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am so happy to have great friends that love me and think about me. I am glad that friends will surround me even when they are far away. I also learned that love is important and should not be disturbed by selfishness."

"Your faithful and loyal subject, Kayti Sparklewriter," Kayti read the note she had written out loud. She rolled it up and got up to walk to the post office. She put it in the mail slot and went back home. She sat and read for a while before falling asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! I really had fun writing this and glad to have fans like you! **

**I thought it would be nice to put a friendship letter in there to end it on a sappy but sweet note. (:**


End file.
